Glory of Love
by Gelcertified
Summary: The top student meets the top slacker. They instantly hate each other for their worlds apart differences, but fate plays a game with them and brings them closer together. After knowing each other more, and realizing that opposites do attract, they fall in love. It's a start of a happily ever after, but when a tragedy strikes them, will death tear them apart? AU
1. Prologue

A/n: Hey! I know it's a little late for this but this was supposed to be the first chapter of this story! And I'm just posting it now. XP

I really hate the fact that I'm only posting this now, when I should've posted this first and before the other chapters. :|

Well better late than never right? XD

Anyway it's quite obvious where I got the inspiration to write this one. (Refer to the title of this story. ^^)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't Own Shaman King! :((

* * *

_Tonight it's very clear_  
_Cause we're both lying here_  
_There's so many things I wanna say_  
_I will always love you_  
_I will never leave you alone_  
_Sometimes I just forget, say things I might regret_  
_It breaks my heart to see you crying_  
_I don't want to lose you_  
_I could never make it alone_

_I am a man who would fight for your honour_  
_I'll be the hero you're dreaming of_  
_We'll live forever knowing together_  
_That we did it all for the glory of love_

_Like a knight in shining armour_  
_From a long time ago_  
_Just in time I will save the day_  
_Take you to my castle far away_

_I am the man who will fight for your honour_  
_I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of_  
_We're gonna live forever knowing together_  
_That we did it all for the glory of love_

* * *

**Prologue**

Darkness lay over the city like a shroud, setting into every crevice it could find, muffling the light, sound and smell. From the Tokyo Skytree to Roppongi Hills, from the beautiful landscape of Koishikawa Korakuen to the busy streets of Shibuya, Tokyo drowsed under the thick, dark layer. Only the Full Moon that illuminates the evening sky dared to fight it.

The room was practically dark except the moonlight shinning through the window and the flickering light made by the candle on top of the dresser. And due to its light two figures close to each other can faintly be seen reflected into the mirror.

"I can't believe that we'll be spending this night without electricity." Anna muttered.

The boy beside her chuckled and looked at her. She was wearing her pajamas, her hair slightly wet from her recent shower. Luckily she managed to finish taking a shower before all the lights went out. As for Yoh, he's been in his pajamas since earlier.

"Could it be that...you're afraid of the dark?" Yoh teased.

Anna gasped before answering, "Of course not!"

"Don't worry, Anna...the candle will provide us sufficient light." He assured her, snickering.

She folded her arms over her chest and glared a hole into him. "I already said I wasn't scared, didn't I?"

"Then what is it that you're worried about?"

As if on cue the chilly evening air blew through the window to Anna, and made her shiver. She frowned and snuggled closer to Yoh. "It's going to be very cold tonight."

Yoh smirked and wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him. "Don't worry...I'm here, and I'll keep you warm."


	2. When worlds collide

**A/N:** Hey y'all! This is the re-written version of A Spring Affair.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shaman King.

* * *

Anna stepped out of their front door ever so gracefully. _It's a nice day out. _She thought. It's Monday today and she's on her way to school, a daily routine for her.

She finally reached the school grounds, and the crowd of students watched her as she makes her way to her classroom. "It's Anna-sama!" her fans squealed as they watch her. _Stupid boys. _She thought.

She went inside the classroom and scanned the students for her best friend, Jeanne. _She's not here yet. _She thought. She sat on her seat and brought out her books for the first subject. The teacher arrived shortly.

"How's everyone?" Mr. Tanaka asked. "I hope everyone's doing great! "

The students just stared at him with a bored expression except Anna of course, because she's the top student and everyone expects her to listen to teachers. _The second term is just starting and it's already boring. _She thought.

"I have a surprise project for everyone." Mr. Tanaka announced.

Everyone groaned and sighed. Of course what were they expecting? They were in school and schools give you nothing but home works and projects. While everyone was busy sighing and groaning. The classroom's back door suddenly open and revealed a sleepy student attempting to go in.

"Ah! Mr. Asakura, you're late again." Mr. Tanaka exclaimed.

Everyone turned to their classmate who just entered the room. Anna didn't bother to look at him and just looked out the window. _This is going to take long._ She thought.

Yoh took a seat at the back and grinned at Mr. Tanaka. Mr. Tanaka on the other hand walked to him and scolded him for being late. The class sighed and figured scolding Yoh was getting too old and they decided to do their own things.

"If you're not absent, you're late!" Mr. Tanaka exclaimed. "What kind of life style is that?"

Yoh just smiled and apologized to him just like what he always do.

Mr. Tanaka had enough scolding him and went back in front. The class settled down and faced the front again.

"As I was saying. The surprise project that I would like you to do is going to be done in pairs."

The students cheered happily. Doing projects are only fun when you do it with a friend. The class started to get noisy and began choosing their partners. Anna just sighed and looked at the empty seat of her friend. She immediately decides that Jeanne is her partner.

"Not so fast." The students stopped chatting and went back to listening. "I've already assigned who's partnering with whom." Their jaws dropped instantly. _No way!_ Anna thought. It's a first; Their teacher always lets them pick their own partner so it's really much of a shock to them.

"Why?!" some of the students cried.

Anna didn't immediately felt sad. She was a bright student surely Mr. Tanaka won't pair her up with a lunatic. Yoh on the other hand wasn't even listening. He was too busy looking at the trees outside.

The teacher called them one after the other and told them who they're going to be pair up with. It's finally Anna's turn.

"Anna Kyoyama." Anna raised her hand at the sound of her name. Mr. Tanaka smiled at her and said, "You'll be paired with Yoh Asakura."

* * *

**A/N:** That's all for now.

I know it's short but I have it all planned up so i'll be posting the other chapters shortly. ^^

Read & leave a Review. :)


	3. What a day

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews guys! It made my heart swell! ^^

I really hope to be able to write this story as good as you guys are expecting. J

Anyway here is Chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Shaman King and its characters! :]

* * *

_"You'll be paired with Yoh Asakura."_ Anna frowned at the thought. She was utterly devastated to be paired with the number one slacker in class. HE's very well known for rarely coming to school, and if he comes to school, he's always late. Anna hated his lifestyle simply because they're exact opposites. She knew they would never get long.

"Anna, you have a phone call!" her mom called from downstairs.

Well that wasn't her biological mom. It was her adoptive mom. Anna lived her childhood in an orphanage until her present mom & dad came along and adopted her.

"I'm coming!"

Anna hurriedly ran downstairs to take the call. She already had an idea of who it was.

"Anna! I missed you!" the girl from the other line exclaimed.

"Keep it down Jeanne." Anna sighed. "I don't want to go deaf."

"Aw…Aren't you supposed to say that you missed me too?" Jeanne chuckled.

Of course Anna missed her, they're best friends. And Jeanne was away for a week, because of her father's wedding, but Anna wouldn't admit that. It's not her style.

"Why are you calling again?"

"Anna is such a meanie…" She could almost see Jeanne pouting on the other line.

"So you're going to school tomorrow, right?"

"No." Jeanne sighed. "I have a busy schedule this month. It's my mom's turn to get married."

"What?!"

"You remind me of my reaction when first found out about this." Jeanne laughed.

"I mean…What's going to happen to you now?" Anna asked, worriedly.

"I'll tell you about it when I come back."

"Oh." _I guess I'll be eating alone for some time now._

"Don't be sad Anna! I'll be back before you now it. You know I can't be away from you for so long. I'll miss you so much and die." Jeanne tried to comfort her best friend.

Anna could fight a laugh. "Don't you dare die on me?"

"Yes ma'am!" Jeanne chuckled. "I need to go now."

"Okay."

"I'll see you soon"

"Bye."

"Bye."

Anna forgot to ask Jeanne about what she'll tell the school or if she even needs to say anything, but knowing her, she must've informed the school already.

* * *

Anna was walking to school, the next day. She was passing by the park and she spotted a familiar brown haired boy, yawning on a bench. _Isn't that, Asakura?_

"Hey!" She called out to him. He didn't seem to hear her, so she walked closer and called to him again.

"Woah!" Yoh flinched. "It's you!"

"Yeah…It's me." Anna rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I-m…s-i-t-t-i-n-g…o-n…a…b-e-n-c-h." He replied as if talking to a retard.

"Are you mocking me?" Anna glared at him.

Yoh giggled like a kid. "No. I was stating the obvious. Anyway, shouldn't you be in school?"

Anna ignored his first answer. "I should say the same for you."

"Yeah. But then again I'm not an honor student who needs to be in school early."

Anna frowned at him. "For your information honor students aren't the only one's obligated to go to school early."

"You know…If you don't get going you'll be late."

"It's still twenty minutes before time." She flashed her watch, for him to see.

Yoh examined her watch and smirked. "You're watch maybe pretty, but it's broken. Its fifteen minutes late."

Anna's eyes went wide. "What are you talking about? My watch isn't-" she looked at the time in her cell phone, and her wrist watch was indeed fifteen minutes late.

"Told you so…" Yoh hummed.

Anna didn't bother to say goodbye and broke into a dash. She couldn't possibly be late. Her reputation is at stake.

"Hmm…I guess going to school will be fun for me from now on." Yoh smiled in amusement.

* * *

Anna made it in time and she wasn't marked late.

"Anna! What happened?" Mr. Tanaka asked. "You almost got marked late this has nev-"

Before he could even finish interrogating Anna the door suddenly opened and Yoh walked into the room.

"Woah! I'm not late." Yoh said, laughing.

The teacher got distracted and immediately interrogated Yoh. Anna just got saved by him. He hurriedly walked to her seat and sat down. She looked up and caught Yoh staring at her as their teacher scold him. When he realized that Anna caught him staring at her, he just winked. _Maybe he's not all that bad._

* * *

"He's so late!" Anna muttered. She' been sitting in the library for twenty minutes now, waiting for Yoh to show up and help her with their project, but unfortunately he's nowhere to be seen.

Anna looked at the time; the library was closing in ten minutes. She figured Yoh ditched her so she gathered her things and raced to leave. Then Wham! She ran smack to someone coming from the other way. The next thing she knew, she was sitting down and her books are scattered all over the floor. Frantically she began to pick up her books.

He wasn't even thinking about whom she ran into, when voice said to her, "Wow. You can really knock a guy over when you're moving." Anna looked right up into Yoh's brown eyes and immediately scowled.

"You!" she sneered.

"Here," he said smiling and handed her a stack of books, "Sorry I'm late. I fell asleep."

Anna couldn't believe her ears. He almost ditched her, because he fell asleep?!

"You fell asleep?! That's it?!" she exclaimed. "You're unbelievable!"

Anna dashed out of the library without looking back. Yoh called out to her desperately, but she refused to even look back to him. Anna stopped when she almost ran over Manta.

"Anna!" Manta smiled at her. "How's the project going?"

She immediately scowled at the question and was about to say something nasty, but Manta continued talking.

"Yoh really wanted to be useful so he went to the library earlier than your assigned time to meet, so he can look for reference books, but he can fall asleep easily, so you should check on him behind the shelves."

Anna was taken aback. _He was in the library all this time? _

Yoh finally caught up to her. "Anna." He said, panting.

Anna still refused to look at him, but she didn't leave and waited for him to talk.

"I found these earlier." He held up some books. "They're about rabbits. You know I was waiting for you at the library, but I-"

"Save it. I'll see you tomorrow." She said and left Manta and Yoh standing there.

* * *

Anna had just finished doing her home works and feeding rabbit. She was one resting on her bed thinking of her project, Yoh. _I guess I was wrong to judge him. He did shop up and in fact he was earlier than me. I guess I should give him a chance._ And with that sleep hit her and took her to la la land.

* * *

**A/N:** And there you have it!

Thanks for reading! :D

Was it okay? Tell me what you think.

Leave me a Review. ^^


	4. Worst Day Ever?

**A/N: **Because today is 12-12-12...

I decided to post two chapters at the same time...

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King & it's Characters.

* * *

Anna arrived early at school today, she wouldn't want o be late and risk her reputation. She looked at Jeanne's empty seat and sighed. _I really miss her._

Mr. Tanaka arrived shortly and greeted them. He looked around and noticed that his favorite student has yet to arrive. Anna noticed her teacher's dilemma and sighed. _He's late again._

As if on cue the door burst open and Yoh walked in, yawning.

Mr. Tanaka sighed. He figured that scolding him would only be a waste of energy. So he had to set his plan to change this student in motion.

Yoh was about to sit on his chair at the back and sleep, when Mr. Tanaka called him. "Yoh."

He looked up to him and grinned. "Yes, sir?"

"You won't be sitting there at the back anymore."

Yoh furrowed his eyebrows. "I won't?"

Anna flinched, for some reason. _Why do I get the feeling that I'll be involved in this?_

"You'll be sitting here in front beside Anna, from now on." Mr. Tanaka smiled.

Anna sighed. _Can my day get any worse?_

* * *

Anna sat down on a bench across the school fountain and sighed. She's eating alone again today. He took out her lunch and was about to start eating, when…

"Oh. You're here."

She didn't even have to look to know who it was. The voice belonged to none other than Yoh.

"I'll sit beside you is that okay?"

Anna wanted to argue, but she was a bit lonely so she just said, "Fine. Go ahead."

Yoh nodded and eagerly sat down beside her. He took out his lunch and sighed. He forgot to bring his chopsticks. HE looked at Anna who's just eating peacefully beside him. An idea struck him and he smirked.

"I'll be borrowing this, thanks!" He said and snatched Anna's chopsticks.

She gasped and stared at him in disbelief as he used her chopstick to eat.

"You're such an idiot! "" Anna snatched her chopsticks back. "How am I supposed to eat if I'll lend this to you?"

Yoh looked at her, furrowed his eyebrows and began to think. "Let's share! I'll take the other one and you take the other." He grinned broadly as if he thought of the most amazing thing.

Anna sighed. She really doesn't want to waste her energy bickering with this lunatic here.

"Whatever, you can have it. I'm done eating anyway." She gave the chopstick to Yoh.

"What? You're done already, but you haven't finished your food." Yoh pointed to her lunch. "You know there are a lot of-"

"Fine! Here, take it!" She shoved the rest of her lunch to him.

Yoh smiled at her. "Really, I can have this? It looks yummy, I won't give it back."

"You can have it."

"Yay." Yoh sighed happily and started munching on her lunch.

Anna stared at the boy beside him in disbelief. _So that's it? He just wants to take my lunch? Weirdo._

* * *

Anna was walking down the hallway with mud all over her uniform. _I can't take this anymore. I'm going home._

"Anna! Where are you going? The next class is about to begin." A teacher said to her.

"I can't go to class like this Ma'am * I don't have anything to change into." She replied, trying her best too hide her anger.

"I understand that, but you can't go home. You have a test today & I can't let you go home just because of that." The teacher pointed to her uniform.

"Bu-"

"No buts. I'll just lend you clothes."

Anna had no choice she had to follow, after all this is a teacher she's talking to.

Everybody was already there when she got into the classroom. They kept staring at her, because she's wearing a teacher's uniform! _Damn it! I should have just gone home, but I can't do that…Stupid teacher._

Anna immediately, but gracefully took a seat. Everyone in class resumed to what they were doing earlier. Anna was about to relax in her seat when…

"Hello sensei!" Yoh whispered.

Anna was trying her very best to focus on the lesson, but it's really hard with Yoh whispering to her every second.

"Psst… Sensei! Sensei!"

She just ignored Yoh & tried her best not to be irritated. _Be calm Anna…calm. Just ignore the lunatic beside you._

"Sensei! Sensei! Sensei!" Yoh kept whispering in Anna's ear. He was really persistent into getting her attention.

"Will you just shut it?!" Anna faced him and shouted.

The whole class turned to look at them even the teacher.

"Hey! You guys aren't the only ones in here, so keep it down!" their math teacher shouted.

The whole class laughed at their teacher's outburst including Yoh while Anna blushed in embarrassment. "S-Sorry." She shook her head.

The teacher glared at them before going back to writing on the board. Their classmates giggled once more before going back to writing.

Yoh was giggling at his seat for his success to get Anna's attention.

"You're so loud. Oh I know what to call you from now on… Megaphone Sensei!"

Anna restrained herself to shout again and ignored him.

"Megaphone Sensei."

That does it. Anna explodes and looses it completely. She began hitting Yoh with all her strength.

"Aw!" Yoh yelped in pain.

The class and their teacher turned to look at them yet again. The class started laughing at Yoh's cries, but the teacher didn't find it funny.

"BOTH OF YOU GET OUT!"

* * *

"Look…I'm sorry. I didn't think baldy would kick us out like that." Yoh murmured.

Anna didn't respond. She was still pissed at the fact that she got kicked out of class earlier and it's Yoh's fault! _Stupid! Stupid! I hate this day._

"Look, I'm really so-"

"Shut up!" Anna faced him. "This is your entire fault! I've never been kicked out of class before! Do you know what that means? This is a big deal to me! What if they tell mom & dad?" Anna shouted and walked away.

"Geez…Calm down. I don't thi-"

"Just shut up and leave me alone!"

Yoh grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Hey. I'm really sorry okay."

Anna saw sincerity in his eyes. "Fine."

"Really? You forgive me?" Yoh let her go.

"Yes. Now leave me alone." She started walking away.

"Wait!"

Anna sighed. _He really won't stop bothering me?! _She stopped walking and slowly faced him. "What?" she said monotonously.

"Let me walk you home." Yoh said, smiling.

"Huh?" Anna was dumb founded, her mouth slightly open.

Yoh giggled and closed her mouth. "I'll walk you home."

* * *

**A/N: **That's all for chapter 3!**  
**

Thanks again for reading! :))

Please Leave me Review! ^^


	5. Friends?

**A/N: **Because today is 12-12-12...

I decided to post two chapters at the same time...

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SK & its characters. Just the plot! ^^

* * *

"What do you think?" Anna murmured.

She was sitting in front of her desk and was talking to a rabbit. It's the rabbit she has to observe with her project partner, and pass a report to their teacher. The rabbit continued eating it's carrot and ignored her question,

_I've really gone insane. I'm talking to a rabbit now._

She stood up and left her room. She walked downstairs and meets her parents at the dining table.

"Anna, you've finally decided to go down." Her mom smiled at her and put down a plate of spaghetti at the table.

"Yeah, I just finished what I was doing." She replied and sat down.

"So, Anna. What were you doing with Mikihisa's son earlier?" Her dad asked her from across the table. "Why did he walk you home?"

Anna tilted her head up to look at her dad, confusion evident in her face. "Mikihisa's son? Who's that?"

Her mom giggled. "Honey, you're dad is talking about, Yoh."

Anna's eyes went wide. "You guys know him?"

This time both her parents laughed. "Why yes. Of course we know that boy." her mom said.

"He's the son of our good friend." her dad smiled.

"Oh. He's my classmate and we're partners for our science project."

"Are you sure, he's just a classmate and nothing more?" her dad smiled slyly.

Anna flinched. "D-Dad! It's not like that okay!" she exclaimed.

"Honey, what were you thinking? You're dad is asking if you're friends with him?" her mom interjected.

Anna's mouth hung open for a second before she closed it.

"It'll be good if you're friends with him, he's a nice kid." Her dad winked.

* * *

Anna was walking down the school's halls. _Friends? Should I even consider that guy as my friend? He just keeps bugging me that lunatic. _Anna finally reached the classroom and her eyes went wide when she saw someone sitting beside her seat.

"Whoa! You're here already!" She exclaimed and pointed to Yoh.

Yoh chuckled. "What? Am I not allowed in here?"

Anna frowned at him. _That's not what I was pertaining about you lunatic. You never go to school this early._

"Close your mouth. Flies might go in." Yoh smirked.

Anna glared at him. "It's not even open…" she muttered. _Stupid Yoh._ She walked to her seat and sat down.

"I thought it was… " He grinned. He was staring at her, while he kept moving his seat closer to hers.

Anna looked sideways to him. "What are you doing?"

Yoh refuse to answer and continued grinning. Anna sighed and decided to ignore him and move her seat farther to him.

Their other classmates arrived after a minute or so. Their adviser/ homeroom teacher, Mr. Tanaka entered the room last and saw Yoh in his seat.

"Whoa! You're early today!" he exclaimed in surprise.

The other students looked at Yoh, and realized that he was indeed there and isn't late for once. Yoh just smiled at him before looking back to Anna. Mr. Tanaka saw that and smiled inwardly. _Haha! My planned worked. I'm sure starting today this boy will never be late again. _Anna on the other hand just rolled her eyes, and class started.

"So did you like my surprise?" Yoh murmured.

Anna sighed before answering him, "What surprise?"

"Oh come on. This." He pointed to himself.

Anna looked at him with a bored expression. "You mean, you're surprise is that you went to school early today?"

"Yes! That's it."

"Why did you decide to do it?" Anna went back to writing.

"It's because I have an inspiration now."

"Huh?" was the only thing Anna managed to say.

She waited for him to say more, but instead he looked away and began to take down notes.

* * *

"Hey!"

Anna sighed; she knows who that voice belonged to. She looked up and saw Yoh smiling at her.

"What do you want?"

"I want to eat beside you." Yoh smiled.

"No you don't. You'll just take my food again, won't you?" Anna smirked.

He just stared and her and laughed. "Hey! You gave it to me I didn't take it from you." He sat down beside her.

Anna didn't really like him that much. He's just any annoying, lunatic who keeps bothering her, but somehow she's quite happy with his company now that Jeanne isn't in school. At least he's here entertaining her until her best friend comes back to school, besides he's the son of her parent's friend so it's okay, right?

"Here." Anna pulled out a pair of chopsticks.

Yoh stared at the chopsticks in Anna's hand. "You brought one for me…"

"Yeah. I figured you'd go bothering me again, because you forgot your own so I brought one for you." Anna looked away. "Take it, before I change my mind."

Yoh smiled and took the chopsticks. _Aw…She's beginning to be nice to me. I guess I won't need this._ He glanced at the chopsticks that he brought.

After eating, Yoh took out a bar of chocolate from his pocket.

"Here."

Anna looked at what Yoh was trying to give her. "Why are you giving me that?"

"It's for dessert." He smiled.

Anna took the chocolate bar from his hand hesitantly. She stared at it for a moment before she decided to open it. After opening it she looked at him, "Where's yours?"

Yoh grinned. "I don't have one. I just bought that for you."

Anna raised her eyebrows. She looked at the bar of chocolate before splitting it into half. "Here, take the other half. We can share you know."

Yoh looked at her in surprise. "No. It's yours. You don't have to share it with me."

Anna frowned. "Just take it, or I'll slap you."

Yoh gasped, before chuckling. "Okay. I'll take it."

Anna smiled inwardly and ate her part of the chocolate. Yoh looked at her again for a second, before eating his part.

* * *

"Hey. What are you doing?" Yoh whispered.

Anna slowly turned to him. "I'm writing can't you see that?"

"What are you writing?"

_Damn it. This guy is really such a lunatic. One time he's okay but most of the time he's such a bother. _"I'm taking down notes, so stop bothering me!" she looked at the black board again.

"You're so grumpy." He pouted and began writing.

Anna saw him write and sighed. _Finally._ She continued writing and was surprised when she saw a note on her desk.

_"This is boring. I don't want to take down notes. I'm going to sleep now."_

Anna frowned at Yoh's note. She looked over to him and saw that he is indeed sleeping. She really wanted to ignore him and continue writing, but some part of her wants to wake him up. She debated with herself for a moment, and decided to wake him up.

"Wake up! Don't sleep here." She whispered in his ears while shaking him gently.

Yoh smiled at his triumph to yet again get Anna's attention. He was just pretending to sleep, for her to pay attention to him.

Anna repeated her pursuit to wake him, but to no avail. When she was about to give up, Yoh suddenly yanked her hand and pulled her to him and whispered to her ears, "Aw…I didn't know you care so much about me I'm so touched."

Anna gasped and immediately moved away, but she went off balance and fell off her seat.

Yoh looked up and was surprised to see her seating on the floor. The whole class was startled and everybody jerked their heads to her direction.

* * *

"Anna wait! I'm sorry!" Yoh shouted as he ran after her.

"Damn it! Will you stop it already?!" Anna stopped walking to face him.

He finally caught up with her. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't really mean for you to fall off your chair."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever just leave me alone."

"I'll walk you home!"

She started walking again. "I don't want you to. You'll just annoy the heck out of me."

"Wait. Don't get mad, I just want to be friends with you."

Anna was taken aback. _All this time you just wanted to be my friend? _She looked at him again and saw sincerity in his eyes. She suddenly remembered her best friend. Jeanne was also like this to her before, well not entirely, but she was also persistent.

"Fine. But this will be the last time. If you ever do something that will make me mad again, I'll never talk to you again."

Yoh got in front of her and pulled out his hand to her, "Friends?"

Anna thought about it for a second. _Well whatever, it's not like something bad will come out of this right?_ She pulled out her hand and shakes his.

"Friends."

Unknown to them, someone watches them from a far…

"You're so dead…Yoh Asakura."

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! They're officially friends. XP

Whoa! Who's that? *Shudders*

Do you guys think the story is going a bit too fast?

Tell me when you leave a review okay?

It'll make me update faster. ^^


	6. Why?

**A/N: **Here's another update!

Thank you very much for reading this story and leaving good reviews. ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SK & its characters. Just the plot! ^^

* * *

"So, did you like your ice cream?" Yoh looked at Anna.

"Yeah."

Yoh wanted to treat Anna to Ice cream since she already forgave him. They were sitting on a bench at the park. Anna's ice cream was strawberry flavored while Yoh's was vanilla.

"It's getting dark. We should go home."

"Already? But I still want to eat more ice cream!" Yoh whined.

"If you still want to eat I won't stop you. I'll just go ahead." Anna stood up and prepared to leave.

"No." He grabbed her hand. "Did you forget? I'll walk you home remember?" he smiled.

"You really don't have to." She insisted.

"I want to."

Anna sighed. "Okay." She sat down again.

"Why do you always go home early anyway? Don't you have some place else to go aside from your house & school?"

"Of course I have. You talk as if I don't have a life." She rolled her eyes. "I go some place with Jeanne sometimes."

"She's our classmate right? The white haired girl?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't I see her anymore? Is she sick?" Yoh asked.

"No. It's a family matter.."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Yoh furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you do before going home?"

"Oh that. I just stroll the city with Manta or listen to music here at the park."

"Oh shorty. Why aren't you with him then?" Anna looked at him.

Yoh stared into her amber eyes. "Because all I want is to be with you right now."

Anna was flabbergasted and didn't manage to say anything.

"...and because Manta is at cram school." Yoh grinned and scratched the back of his head.

Anna frowned and push him off the bench. Yoh hit the ground with a loud *thud*.

"Ouch!" Yoh exclaimed. "You really didn't have to push me, Anna." He pouted.

"Shut up." She turned away and stood up. "Let's go." she started walking.

Yoh smiled and stood up.

"What are you waiting for?" Anna glanced back to him. "Let's go."

"Okay." Yoh grinned and walked.

The two of them stayed quiet until they reached Anna's house. Anna walked to their gate, she looked at Yoh and mouthed the words, "Thank you."

Yoh smiled and waved goodbye to Anna. When Yoh turned around and started to walk away, Anna turned around and went inside their yard. Anna's mom, Anika watched her with a smile.

"Yoh walked you home again." Anika said.

Anna jerked her head to the direction of the voice. "Mom!" she exclaimed. "You scared me!"

Anika chuckled. "Since when were you this jumpy? Unless you're doing something that you're not telling me..."

"What? I-"

"Is Yoh your boyfriend?"

Ann's eyes went wide. "What?! NO!" she exclaimed.

"I see..." Anika nodded and went inside the house. Anna shrugged her shoulders and followed her mom inside.

"Anna!" her dad, Tsukasa shouted.

Anna flinched and looked questioningly at her dad. "What is it, dad?"

"Is it...True?" Tsukasa shook his head then tilted his head up. "Do you really have a boyfriend?" he cried.

"Dad!" Anna exclaimed.

"But...I heard your mom saying something about you having a boyfriend." He pouted.

Before Anna could even answer her mom already beaten her into it. "No sweetheart, they're still friends." she winked at Anna, who's just standing there with a blank expression on her face.

Anna then sighed and went up stairs to her room. She opened the door and before going in she heard her father said, "No! She's still to young!". _Parents..._

* * *

Later on that evening...

* * *

"Anna! You have a phone call!" Anna's mom called.

Anna ran down the stairs. _Who could be calling this time? I don't think its Jeanne. Who could it be?_

"Hello?"

"Hi Anna!" A voice said from the other line.

"Yoh? Is that you?" Anna asked in surprise.

"Yeah."

"How did you know our phone number?"

"I asked my parents."

_I forgot that my parents & his are friends. _"Why did you call?"

"It's about our project."

_Wow. I didn't expect that… _"What about it?"

"Let's do it this Saturday. Its due next week isn't it?"

_Oh yeah. I forgot about that. _"Ok-"

"Let's meet at the park at 10am."

Before Anna could even answer, Yoh already ended the call. _Saturday huh…_

* * *

Next day...

* * *

"Okay class get your workbooks."

Anna opened her bag to get her workbook. _Huh? Where is it? I'm sure it was here before I left the house earlier._

"No workbook, No grade. You should always bring your books with you. I hate lazy students. I won't give consideration."

Anna started to panic when she emptied her bag and still couldn't find her workbook. Neither does she leave any books at home, nor she leaves them in her locker. Somethings just amiss here. She never forgets to bring her books with her.

Yoh looked over to her and noticed that she was in panic and she hasn't brought out her workbook yet.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"I can't find my workbook." She replied, still looking for it.

"Did you left it in your locker?" Yoh asked in a worried tone.

"No. I never leave books in my locker." she faced him. "This can't happen. I can't get a zero in any school works, ever." Her voice full of anxiety.

Yoh thought about it for a moment. "Here, use mine." he handed her his book.

Anna stared at the book and looked up to Yoh. "Are you...serious?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Don't worry it does have my name on it. They wouldn't know its mine." he winked.

"I can't take that...I-It's yours and you'll get a zero for th-"

"It's okay Anna, take it. My book is better off with you anyway. I don't know the answers and I'll get zero either way." Yoh smiled sheepishly and placed the book on her desk.

"Hey what are you two doing?" their teacher noticed them and approached them. "You can't share a book. Which one of you doesn't have one?"

Before Anna could even answer, Yoh beaten her into it. "Me. I don't have a book, sir." Yoh said.

Their teacher sighed. "Get out. You'll only disturb your classmates if you stay here."

Anna looked at him worriedly, but she didn't say anything. She watched him as her walked to the door. Yoh looked at her and mouthed the words "It's okay." before stepping out of the room

* * *

Lunch time...

* * *

"You shouldn't have done that." Anna frowned at Yoh. "I couldn't answer properly, because..."

"Because?" He tilted his head to the right.

"I was guilty..." she shook her head.

Yoh sighed. "It's okay. You shouldn't be guilty. It was my choice to give it to you, besides as I've said I'll get zero in that seat work either way." He assured her.

Anna looked up and sighed. "Okay, I owe you. Just tell me how you want me to pay you back." She looked at him in the eyes.

Yoh smirked. "You'll do anything?" he inched his face closer to her.

Anna gulped. "Anything."

Yoh smiled and placed his head on Anna's shoulders. "I'll think about it."

"O-Okay."

"Let's eat." Yoh lifted his head and looked at her.

Anna turned to her left to get her lunch, but was surprised to find out that it's missing. _What the? Where is it?_

"What's wrong?" Yoh asked.

"My lunch...It's gone."

"What? How's that possible?"

"I-I don't know..."

Yoh furrowed his eyebrows. "That's the second time today that you lost something."

"Yeah. You're right, but this has never happened before." Anna frowned.

"Here, you can have mine." Yoh smiled.

"What? No, not again."

"Look, It's bad to skip meals."

"I won't. I'll just buy at the cafeteria." Anna insisted.

"I'm still full. You can have mine. I was planning to sleep anyway, but my mom insisted that I bring food just in case." Yoh looked down at his food. "It'll be a wa-"

Anna raised an eyebrow. "You're just saying that s-"

"It's true, but if you really don't want it. That's fine."

Anna had skipped breakfast this morning so she's really in no position to refuse food. Yoh really didn't look hungry. _I guess I should just take it._

"You're really not gonna eat it?"

"No." Yoh smiled. "I'll sleep."

"Fine, then I'll take it." Anna sighed. "It's bad to waste food you know."

Yoh grinned and gave her the food. "In exchange for that...I have a favor to ask you."

_I knew there was a catch to this. _Anna furrowed her eyebrows. "What is it?"

"Let me use your lap as a pillow while I sleep." Yoh grinned.

Anna gasped. "I-I..."

"Please?" Yoh looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I-It's okay I-I guess..." Anna stammered and looked away, blushing.

* * *

It's finally dismissal time and everybody left the classroom already, except for Anna & Yoh.

"Anna..." Yoh called

Anna stopped fixing her things and looked at him. "What is it, Yoh?"

"I won't be walking you home today, okay?"

Anna looked away and went back to what she was doing. "Okay." _So he won't walk me home today... Well it's not as if I'll get lonely or something... _She sneaked glances at Yoh.

Yoh suddenly looked at her and caught her staring. Anna flinched and looked away.

"Don't be sad, Anna. We'll be spending time together all day tomorrow anyway." Yoh winked.

Anna gasped "I-I'm not sad or anything. I'm actually glad that today I won't need to tolerate yo-"

"Whatever you say, Anna. I believe you." Yoh snickered.

And he started walking towards the door. He looked back to her and said, "Bye." before walking out of the room.

Anna snorted. _Stupid Yoh..._

* * *

"Did you do as I said?"

Manta gripped his phone tighter. "Yes." he said through gritted teeth.

"Good. So what happened?"

"Yoh gave his book and lunch to her." Manta smiled.

"So he wants to play hero, huh?!" The person on the other line shouted. "Bastard, you need to break them apart! I want Yoh Asakura out of Anna's life!"

Manta clenched his fist. "Okay."

"No one must know that I'm behind this, okay?" The person on the other line smirked. "If they happen to find out about this...you'll know what will happen to you."

Manta shook his head and clenched his fists tighter. "I know."

The person on the other line ended the call and Manta was left there standing, clenching his fist in anger. There was nothing he could do to protect his friend and the worst is that he'll be the one to hurt his friend. Manta was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Yoh, who's standing not to far from where he was, staring at him.

* * *

Anna was walking home alone today. She passed by the park on her way home. _That's where I saw him one morning._ She walked to the bench and sat on it. Anna was looking out to the horizon thinking about the days that went by. _Who knew I'd be friends with that guy..._

Suddenly Anna's eyes were covered by a pair of hands. Anna gasped and slowly raised her hands to touch the hands covering her eyes.

"Guess who."

* * *

**A/N: **That's a wrap everybody. XP

Tell me what you think in your reviews. ^^

Thanks for reading! :))


	7. Best Friends pt 1

Chapter 6: **Best friends pt. 1**

A/n: Hey guys I'm back! I'm sorry for the late update! I've been very busy with work… :/

Sorry if this chapter is a bit short...I'll try to make it longer next time and this is just part one of "Best friends"...

Anyways here is the chapter, for those who are looking for Hao… I'm sorry to say that he won't be appearing until in the later chapters, so there…enjoy! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King… :(

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Anna was walking home alone today. She passed by the park on her way home. __That's where I saw him one morning.__She walked to the bench and sat on it. Anna was looking out to the horizon thinking about the days that went by. __Who knew I'd be friends with that guy..._

_Suddenly Anna's eyes were covered by a pair of hands. Anna gasped and slowly raised her hands to touch the hands covering her eyes._

_"Guess who__."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Manta." Yoh called.

Manta flinched at the sound of his friend's voice; he didn't notice him standing there. Anxiety started creeping over him like a silky down quilt, and the air suddenly felt heavier.

_When did he get here? Did he hear me talking to- wait that's not important! Panicking won't do me any good. _Manta gulped and gathered all his courage to face Yoh without giving out a guilty vibe. _Right now I've got to relax and act normal!_

In a split second Yoh was already near him. "Hey!"

Manta glanced up to him and said, "Hello Yoh-kun." He tried his best to smile and sound casual.

Yoh eyed him cautiously, "What's up with you? You seem uneasy for some reason." He said with a worried frown.

Manta sweat dropped and slapped himself mentally. _Act normal! _"Yeah, it's the seatwork earlier…I'm afraid that I didn't do well and I'm troubled about it, that's all…" he waved his hand.

"I see…" Yoh nodded and smiled. "Stop worrying about it though…" he said and started walking.

Manta followed him with a confused frown. "Why? What do you mean?"

"Because I'm sure to fail, so you won't be alone!"

Manta winced at the statement. Yoh was sure to fail because of the book incident that he caused, but he had no choice; he has to do what he was told. _I'm sorry, Yoh…_

Yoh peered down to Manta; his little friend seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Maybe it wasn't just the seatwork that was bothering him, and being the dear friend Yoh is he needs to help Manta in any way he can.

"Manta…" he said all of a sudden, and stopped walking.

"What is it, Yoh-kun?" he stopped walking and looked up to him, only to see his frowning face.

Yoh was genuinely worried about his friend, he seems to be acting weird today, "What's going on, Manta? Why do I get the feeling that the seatwork isn't the only thing bothering you right now?" he stared directly into his eyes.

_Crap! He saw through my act…_

Yoh took his silence as a sign to continue, "Is this about that phone call? Who was that?"

* * *

"Jeanne." Anna sighed. "I know it's you…"

"Aw...How did you knew it was me?!" Jeanne pouted and removed her hands from Anna's eyes.

Anna stood up and faced her friend. "You were too obvious." She smirked.

The two of them decided to go to their favorite hangout; the ice cream parlor two blocks from their school & get a parfait. And there they talked about the things that happened to them on the past days when they were apart.

"…And then I ran into the pool!" Jeanne said in-between laughs.

Anna laughed with her friend. She really missed talking and hanging out with Jeanne, her best friend and only confidant. The past days were lonesome without her. _But then again there was Yoh…having him as company isn't that bad. He's nice and being with him is- _Anna mentally slapped herself for thinking about him and for what she was about to think about. _What the hell is wrong with me?! Why is it so easy for me to trust him just like that…I guess it's because our parents are friends…but then I'm not replacing Jeanne if he were to be my friend right?_

"Anna! Earth to Anna!" Jeanne waved her hand repeatedly in front of Anna's face, which snapped her out of her thoughts.

Anna's eyes widened and she jerked, "W-What?"

Jeanne looked at her suspiciously, "What's wrong with you? You're not the time of person to just space out like that."

"I-I wasn't!" Anna uttered, "I was just thinking about something…that's all." She took a spoonful of her parfait.

Jeanne leaned across the table and smirked. "It's a boy, isn't it?"

Anna's eyes went wide again and she began choking on her parfait.

"So… I AM CORRECT!" She giggled, and extended her arm to Anna and patted her back.

Anna shoved her hands off, "No you're not! I was thinking about a school project you know!" she snapped and reached for her glass of water and took a sip.

Jeanne retracted her arms to her side and shrugged, "You're reaction only proved me right, and there is no use in denying it!"

Jeanne was smiling triumphantly at her while eating parfait. Anna glared at her across the table and continued drinking water. _Great! Now she wouldn't stop bugging me about this! _The thing about Jeanne is she's such a good reader, she always sees through Anna and her acts.

"So…who is he and where did you meet him?" Jeanne asked, still munching on her parfait.

"You really won't let this go, won't you?" Anna sighed exasperatingly.

"Nope! Not until you tell me about it!" She said in matter-of-fact, glancing up to Anna.

Anna closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she really felt like strangling Jeanne right now for her tenaciousness, but she knows that she'll have to tell her anything just so she can stop dwelling on the matter. Although what scares her is that Jeanne might start assuming things.

"Well? Spit it out!" Jeanne said enthusiastically.

* * *

A/n: The whole chapter is basically about Yoh and Anna's best friends in the story.

It's centered on their friendship, this maybe regarded as a filer or somewhat like that

but I assure you that it plays a big role in the story... :))

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! ^^

That's all for now, bye!


	8. Best Friends pt 2

**Best friends pt. 2**

**A/n: **I forgot to add some parts to this chapter so I edited it! Take your time reading! ^^

Hey guys! I've come back from the land of the dead! XP

Just kidding! Although it's kind of true cuz' it's been a long time since I updated…sorry for that!

Anyway, as promised! An update for the month of May!

I was planning to update on my birthday, on the 9th of the month, but things got out of hand so… yeah.

Here is the new chapter! Enjoy. ^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King… :(

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Anna closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she really felt like strangling Jeanne right now for her tenaciousness, but she knows that she'll have to tell her anything just so she can stop dwelling on the matter. Although what scares her is that Jeanne might start assuming things._

_"Well? Spit it out!" Jeanne said enthusiastically._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"His name is…Yoh Asakura." Anna finally spoke.

Jeanne blinked and dropped her spoon when she heard Anna's answer, "Wait…Yoh Asakura? As in THE Yoh Asakura?!"

Anna just stared at her friend for a second before closing her eyes and sighed, "Yeah…that's him."

"You've been hanging out with that guy while I was away?!" Jeanne exclaimed and stood up suddenly from her chair.

Everyone in the ice-cream parlor had their eyes on Jeanne, because of her sudden outburst. Anna had her eyes closed and was restraining herself from yelling at her friend for her behavior. Jeanne finally noticed that she had everyone's attention, so she smiled sheepishly and apologized. She sat down again and looked at Anna, who's now eating her parfait.

"But I thought you don't like Yoh Asakura?" Jeanne asked with a confused frown.

Anna stopped eating and stared at her, urging Jeanne to continue.

"I mean…wasn't it you who told me, if I still remember it correctly, that his attitude is so annoying, being lazy and everything and how you disliked a-"

"I remember telling you once that I don't like his lazy attitude, but that was a long time ago and that was before I got to know him better." Anna coolly replied. _It's my fault for judging him before when I don't even know him…_

"And now you do?"

"Well…y-yeah. I guess you could say that." _We did become friends so…_

"How did this even happen? Start from the beginning!" Jeanne hastily asked, while taking a big scoop of her parfait into her mouth.

"Well we have this project to be done be pairs and due to whatever reasons he became my project partner. Shortly after that another thing happened and before I knew it he was sitting next to me because the teacher wanted him to be my seatmate and-"

"So…you only said those things because he's your project partner?" Jeanne interrupted.

"What? No!" Anna sighed, "What I'm trying to say is that it gave me the chance to get to know him, and-"

"After getting to know him, you found out that he's not so bad after all?" Jeanne interrupted her yet again to finish her sentence for her.

Anna nodded before eating her parfait again.

"Oh! So does this mean that you like him?" Jeanne asked enthusiastically with a knowing smile on her face.

But Anna wasn't listening anymore; she was too engrossed with her own thoughts and busy sorting it out while slowly eating her parfait. _He is kind of irritating with his laziness and all, but he's kind, gentle and very persistent too; being with him I never felt lonely. He even lend me a hand when I didn't know what to do, even thought all I did was be rude to him…_

"Aaaannnnnaaa!" Jeanne called out to her, while waving her hand in front of Anna's face., which effectively brought her friend back to reality, "Yes or No?"

Anna stared at her friend, _what did she say? _Having just brought out of her train of thoughts she didn't know what to say, but she'll never admit that thought, _Whatever I'll just say yes…_so she just smiled ever so slightly and said, "Yes."

Jeanne stared at her for a moment before laughing hard, that tears started forming at the edge of her eyes. "No way…"

Anna looked at her friend with a frown and was now officially at lost and bewildered at Jeanne reaction to her answer, _what on earth did she make me say?! _"What is it? What are you laughing about?"

Jeanne abruptly stopped laughing and coughed before saying, "So you like him, huh?"

"What?"

"You just admitted that you like, Yoh!" Jeanne squealed.

"Uhh…" Anna flinched. _This girl…_ "Well yeah…but not romantically. Or anything." She hurriedly added and turned away. _Hmp. I can't believe that got tricked into saying that._

"Hooo…" Jeanne cooed, "Why are you being defensive, huh?" she teased.

"Well, that's-"

"I didn't mention any romance or anything…" Jeanne smirked, "Looks like the fish got caught by its mouth…"

Anna glared daggers at her before rolling her eyes, "It's because of that squeal you made earlier!" she argued, "You do that when you assume things and add romance into matter." She quickly turned away.

Jeanne giggled like a kid at Anna's reaction, _so cute!_ She decided to drop the topic. _I guess aunt Anika is bothering her enough about that…no need to join in. _"So, how's the project coming along?" she asked cheerfully.

"Actually…we'll be doing it tomorrow." Anna resumed eating what's left of her parfait.

"But, there's no school tomorrow…"

"Yeah. We'll just meet up some place and-"

"Kya! It's a date!" Jeanne took a spoonful of her parfait.

"It's not a date, Jeanne…" Anna sighed exhaustingly.

Jeanne continued rambling on the background about what Anna should wear tomorrow, while Anna just went on finishing her parfait. It was getting late and they needed to go home.

* * *

"Who was that, Manta?"

Manta looked away for a moment before looking back to Yoh, "Yoh-kun." He started, "You're here to walk home with me right?"

The question was unexpected which caught him off guard so he just scratched the back of his head and replied, "Uhn, yeah."

"Then…let's go!" Manta exclaimed, and started walking towards the school gates.

Yoh furrowed his brows and tilted his head slightly to the left in confusion, but nevertheless followed his small friend to the school gates.

"Manta, you know you can tell me anything, right?" he said, when he caught up with Manta.

"Of course." _Just not this matter._

"So tell me…who that was…on the phone just now?" he asked hesitantly.

"It's not important." Manta answered dismissively.

"Why are so bothered by it then?" Yoh pressed on, glancing down to his friend with a worried frown. _Why won't you tell me?_

Manta refused to return his gaze, "I'm not."

"We're friends, Manta…" _Please tell me… _"Then you-"

Manta jerked his head upwards to look at Yoh, "Yes, we are. So I hope you trust me enough to just drop this." He grimly said and looked away.

Yoh was taken aback by the way Manta answered him. _Maybe…It's my fault for pushing him._ "Of course, I trust you." He answered, "Sorry for being so obstrusive." Yoh sighed and looked away.

Manta looked ahead the road with a sigh. _It just makes me guiltier when you say that. I'm sorry, Yoh…_

* * *

"Mom, Dad!" Anna called out cheerfully as she opened the front door of their house. "We're home!"

Anna and Jeanne entered the house and carefully closed the door.

"Where are they?" Jeanne whispered, "Doesn't Aunt Anika usually pop out of nowhere and greet you as soon as you get home?"

"Hmm…you're right, I wonder if they left the house…" Anna murmured.

As soon as they walked towards the living room, Anna's thoughts were proved wrong, because they heard her mom's voice along with another person's voice.

* * *

"That was fun!" Anika chuckled. "Oh…I wish we could've attended your wedding!"

"Yeah, how I wish both of you did…" Kanae half smiled.

"We're very sorry, it's because of-" Tsukasa mumbled.

"It's okay. You didn't go to Kazuto's wedding too, so we're even." Kanae glared at her ex-husband, sitting beside his new wife, Rei; before winking at Tsukasa.

"Haha. You really need to bring that up, huh?" Kazuto snorted.

"Anyway, it's really nice that we get together like this once in a while." Shigure remarked, smiling.

"It sure is. So why don't we do this more often?" Rei suggested.

"Yeah, you two owe the four of us here, for not attending our weddings!" Kazuto eyed the Kyouyamas.

Anika and Tsukasa laughed nervously at their seats and sweat dropped.

"We can go out of town next week!" Kanae insisted.

Anika and Tsukasa looked at each other, before nodding. "That's a good idea."

"So it's settled!" Kanae clasped her hands together, "The six of us will go out of town next week."

They all began chatting about their upcoming out of town trip when—

"Wait!" Kazuto exclaimed.

They looked at him with curiosity.

"What is it?" Tsukasa asked.

"Let's invite Keiko and Mikihisa too!" Kazuto suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Tsukasa agreed.

Anika furrowed her eyebrows, "What about the kids?"

* * *

"Oh, there they are." Anna turned to face Jeanne. "Your parents are here too-"

Jeanne's face was in a scowl and it made Anna gasp. The look on her face was somewhat frightening, and she was staring, or rather glaring at her father.

"Jeanne…" Anna called out.

Jeanne flinched when she heard Anna's voice; she jerked her head towards Anna's direction and her face softened, "Uhm, I forgot I have something to do, so I'll go ahead now." She said very quickly and looked away. "See you at school on Monday!"

Jeanne walked away and out of the house swiftly that Anna wasn't even able to give her a response.

"What…just happened?" Anna murmured.

* * *

**AquaticSilver **– hmm…Interesting theory. ^^ You'll just have to read and find out. :D

**Romantic Person** – Thank you. ^^ The mysterious person that was talking to Manta will be revealed very soon, so stay tuned.

Thanks for all the reviews! :-*

* * *

**A/n:** Okay that's it. Haha.

Sorry if it's just a short one! XP

I'll try to update soon with a longer chapter, hopefully…

So what do you think of Jeanne & Manta?

Thanks for reading and leave me a review, okay? ^^


End file.
